AFTER 00
by Chimpy Rush
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan gadis berumur 21 tahun, berambut hijau, sehabis graduationnya dari AKB0048? Kenapa ia ingin graduate dari AKB0048? Apakah dia akan kembali lagi ke AKB0048? Atau dia akan meneruskan kehidupannya tanpa AKB0048?


**OhaKonniKonbaOya Minna-san! Ini fanfict kedua saya untuk AKB0048! RnR yah. **

**Arigatou, selamat membaca! **

**-Green Haired Girl's POV-**

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Aku hampir telat! Padahal ini hari pertama ku! Ku harap bos tidak marah!

"BRUK, BRASH!" Oh, ada anjing yang menabrakku. Ia menyerempetku dari belakang. Semua kertas dan file yang ku pegang di tanganku, jatuh berhamburan.

"Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Hontoni Gomennasai!" Laki-laki, pemilik anjing yang ukurannya cukup besar, dengan bulu coklat ke-emas-an itu meminta maaf padaku. Ia membungkuk berkali-kali.

'Aduh! Daripada kau membungkuk terus seperti itu, lebih baik kau membantu ku!' Tapi apa? Keinginan hatiku tidak sama dengan keinginan otak dan mulutku. Aku memilih memaafkannya dan tidak menyakiti hatinya.

"Eh? Daijoubu!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Lalu lelaki itu berlari sebelum aku sempat berkata "tolong, bantu aku."

Daripada aku bengong, melihati lelaki yang memiliki anjing itu, aku lebih baik membereskan file ku. Ada file ku yang hampiiiir saja terbang! Dan untungnya aku berhasil mendapatkan file itu.

Aku meneruskan berlari. Menyadari bahwa waktuku tinggal 5 menit, aku mempercepat larianku. Jarak kantorku dengan posisi aku berdiri sekarang hanya tinggal 200 meter lagi. Oh, aku berharap aku bisa cepat-cepat membeli alat transportasi!

Orang-orang melihat ke arah ku? Ah, entahlah, aku tak perduli! Sekarang yang penting aku bisa tepat waktu sampai di kantor pada hari pertama kerja ku ini.

Aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati, 'Siapapun tolong aku! Beri aku tumpangan!' Oh tapi waktu mengejarku terus. Mana sempat aku meminta tumpangan. Syukur-syukur kalau cepat! Kalau tidak ada yang mau menolong? Bagaimana? Aku telat duluan lah!

Oh, waktu tinggal 1 menit! Yokatta! Kantorku hanya tinggal berjarak 5 meter! Dan..

"BRAVO! I'M HERE NOW!" Aku berteriak saat baru masuk ke dalam kantor ku. Suasananya dingiiin.. menyejukkan suhu tubuhku tadi yang panas sekali gara-gara berlari. Rambutku acak-acakan, pita depan ku sekarang di sebelah kiri, yang belakang disebelah kanan, dekat telinga. Rambutku kusut, mengembang, seperti singa.

Teriakkan ku menarik seluruh perhatian orang di ruangan itu. Aku hanya pura-pura tidak tau. Aku langsung menghampiri resepsionis.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Boleh tau ruang Bapak..." OH! AKU LUPA NAMA BOS YANG MENERIMA KU KERJA DISINI!

"Hm.. Bapak Otoyama maksud mu?" Resepsionis itu ternyata tahu aku sedang lupa!

"Ha-ha-hai'! Otoyama Hirugachi!"

"Lantai 48, sehabis lift, belok kanan saja. Jalan sedikit, ya, tempat nya di sekitar situ." Resepsionis itu menjelaskan

"Oh baiklah!" Tetapi saat aku mulai berjalan, ia menahanku.

"Um.. tapi, liftnya sedang dalam perbaikan, jadi naik tangga darurat saja ya!" Resepsionis itu mengatakan dengan enteng.

Aku langsung lemas seketika, membayangkan tingginya lantai 48 dan aku harus naik tangga?! Oh, seberat inikah hari 'pertama'?

Aku kesal, kesal sekali. Tapi hanya perusahaan ini yang menerima ku. Aku berlari menaiki tangga.

"Lantai 10..." Aku masih semangat

"Lantai 20.." Aku sedikit lesu dan lemas

"Lantai 30.." Aku mulai lemas

"Lantai 45.." Aku sangat amat lemas dan putus asa, ingin kembali ke rumah atau Akibastar bersama yang lain.

"LANTAI 48!" Aku sampai!

Keringat ku bercucuran, badan ku bau tidak karuan, make up ku luntur, oh tidak.

"Hm.. Lurus, kanan, jalan sedikit." Aku bergumam.

"Nah, ini dia! CEO Otohiru Company, Otoyama Hirugachi."

Aku mengetok pintunya.

"Siapa?"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu! Watashi wa, Shiori Arisawa desu!"

"Masuk." Aku membuka pintu. Orang itu kaget melihat tampilan ku yang acak-acakan. Dia tidak mengatakannya, sih. Hanya terlihat dari mukanya.

"Hontoni Gomennasai, Otoyama-san!" Aku membungkuk, menyadari tampilanku benar-benar buruk.

"Duduklah. Apa yang terjadi sampai kau menjadi begini?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya. Untung dia mengerti. Dia hanya bilang, jangan diulangi lain kali.

"Hm, beruntunglah kamu. Hari ini kamu belum memulai bekerja, tetapi asisten ku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat di kantor berjumlah 48 lantai ini."

"Takorama Orashi, ini Shiori Arisawa, Takamina ke 5, AKB0048, setelah graduationnya, ia melamar kerja disini. Tolong tunjukkan tempat-tempat di kantor ini," Lelaki buncit, dengan banyak rambut putih itu melanjutkan.

Lelaki bernama Takorama itu muncul dari sebuah ruangan di dalam ruangan itu.

Aku langsung menganga. Lebar, cukup lebar untuk seorang gadis seperti ku.

"K-k-k-k-k-kau..!" Aku tergagap kaget.

"Ohayou, watashi wa Takorama Orashi. Yoroshiku!"

"K-k-kau! Kau yang t-tadi pag-gi k-kan?" Aku jelas tidak pernah lupa dengan wajah lelaki yang menabrakku dan menghancurkan hari pertama ku itu.

"Oh! Kau! Yang tadi pagi! Anjingku menabrakmu! Oh,.. Hontoni Gomennasai, Hontoni Gomennasai!" Lelaki itu membungkuk-bungkuk lagi.

"Eeeeh?" Aku hanya bisa cengo

"Wahaha.. Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"

"Belum." - "Sudah." Aku dan dia menjawab bersamaan tapi dengan kata berbeda. Berbeda arti juga tentunya.

Aku nyengir nggak enak ke dia. Habis ngaku-ngaku udah kenal aku! Padahal kan belum!

"Yang benar yang mana, Takorashi?" Si Bos Cuma bisa bingung sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Kami sebetulnya belum saling kenal, tapi tadi pagi anjingnya menabrakku, fileku jatuh, ada yang hampir terbang, aku mengejarnya sedikit, dan untungnya aku mendapatkannya. Dan aku harus berlari lebih cepat kesini dan waktuku mepet! Dan jadilah tampilan saya bengini!"

"Hei! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Dia melawan

"Anjingmu belum! Mangkanya jangan bawa anjing kalo kerja!" Aku menjawab

"HOI SUDAH! Sekarang Takorashi, kau tunjukkan Shiori tempat-tempat di kantor ini!" Pak Otoyama udah dipuncak kali, marahnya.

"T-t-tapi Bos!" Takorashi mencoba mengelak.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Saya bayar kamu, tau?!" Bos yang ngerasa udah ngebayar Takorashi buat kerja disitu, jadi marah.

"Ya-yasudah.."

Aku hanya tersenyum licik. 'Huahaha.. Mampus, lo! Dimarahin kan! Wakakakak..' Ucapku dalam hati sambil senyum licik.

"Apa kamu, senyum, senyum?!" Si Takoyaki itu menyadari aku senyum-senyum licik daritadi

"Eh! Suka-suka saya dong! Mulut-mulut saya juga!" Aku marah

"Yasudah sana! 10 detik kedepan, kalo kalian masih disini, saya potong gaji kalian 99,99% untuk 1 tahun! Mau?!" Bos Otoyama mengancam

KABOOR! Kami berdua kabur. Ya, aku dan si Takoyaki itu!

"Kita mulai dari lantai 1! Kita turun lewat lift!"

"Tadi kucoba lift nya rusak, Takoyaki!" Aku menjawab spontan

"APA?! TAKOYAKI?!" Dia langsung marah. Mukanya merah. Perempatan sudah bertengger di jidatnya itu.

"Iya, yodah lanjut aja. Naik tangga, oke? Lo kan laki, masa kuatan gue sih daripada lo? Waks!" Aku pun berlari ke tangga daruratnya.

Dia mengejarku, masih dengan ekspresi marah. Aku hanya tertawa puas, sambil menuruni tangga.

"AHAHA! Kejar gue kalo bisa! Cowok cemen! Wakaka.." Aku terus berlari menuruni tangga.

"HOI! Ber'enti lo!" Si Takoyaki itu masih mengejarku. Jaraknya masih agak jauh denganku.

Huh! Ini sudah sampai lantai 20 dan aku mulai capek dan ngos-ngosan. Inikah hasil latihanku selama di 00?

Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

"HAP!" Tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku. Oh tidak.

"Tertangkap kamu Shiori! Hehe.." Dia tersenyum. Aku pun sedikit blushing karena itu.

"Eh, Takoyaki?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kau memelukku."

"Eh oh iya! Ga-ga sengaja!" Dia langsung melepas tangannya dari badanku

"Hhh.." Aku pun terduduk di salah satu anak tangga. Mukaku pucat, pipiku membiru.

"K-k-kamu kenapa Shiori-chan?" Dia bingung

"Mungkin kecapean. Kadang aku suka begini. Biasanya kalau mukaku pucat dan pipiku membiru, disusul sesak napas,hh..." Benar juga, napasku langsung sesak.

"Shiori? Shiori!" Mataku kabur, tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Badanku tiba-tiba enteng. Dia menggendongku. Pandnganku...lama-lama kabur, kabur, gelap, dan gelap...

-[]-

"Uh..." Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan

"Shiori? Kau sudah bangun?" Hanya Takoyaki yang kutemukan di sebelah ku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Huff.. Yokatta!" Ia menundukkan kepalanya

"Dimana aku, Takoyaki?"

"Aih! Shi... Oh biarlah kau memanggilku Takoyaki! Yang penting kamu masih bisa sadar. Kamu di Rumah Sakit, 3 blok disamping kanan kantor."

Aku agak nge-blush denger kata dia, 'Aih! Shi... Oh biarlah kau memanggilku Takoyaki! Yang penting kamu masih bisa sadar'. Entah apa artinya itu.

"Uh,u,um.." Aku mencoba duduk dari posisi tidurku di kasur lumayan empuk itu.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Duduk. Aku bosan, tidur terus."

"Eh, jangan bangun dulu! Badanmu masih lemas! Sebentar!" Dia menghentikanku. Ia mencari remote untuk mengontrol kasur itu.

Ia memajukan kedepan bagian kepala. Dan sekarang posisiku bisa dibilang "duduk".

"Arigatou."

Hm.. Kalau boleh ngaku ya, Takoyaki itu lumayan keren kok..

Kenapa blushing ku gak berhenti-berhenti selama si Takoyaki di samping ku? Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan...?!

"GUE GAK MAU!" Aku berteriak spontan, tanpa alasan yang jelas untuk yang tidak tahu isi hatiku.

"Nggak mau apa?" Takoyaki yang tadi sempat tidur sesaat, terbangun oleh teriakanku.

"Oh, eh? Eng-enggak apa-apa!" Aku langsung diam. Ruangan terasa sunyi sekali.

"Um, Takoyaki, berapa hari aku disini? Kapan aku bisa kerja lagi?"

"Kamu cuma pingsan kurang lebih 1 hari atau 24 jam. 2 hari lagi kamu bisa kerja. Dokter kasih 4 hari istirahat, pakai surat dokter tentunya. Surat dokternya udah aku kasihin ke Bos. Tenang."

"Hah? Serius? Oh oke.." Aku hanya bisa 'berbaring-duduk' di kasur Rumah Sakit itu

"Takoyaki.. Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong nyalakan tv-nya?"

"Baiklah." Oh ia begitu baik sekarang. Ia berjalan ke tv itu, dan menyalakan tvnya.

Ia telah selesai menyalakan tv,"Ini remotenya." Ia memberikan remotenya kepadaku.

"Arigatou, arigatou gozaimasu."

"Hoahm..." Dia menguap.

"Um, Takorashi-kun.. Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa? Kau memanggilku Takorashi? Wahaha.. Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya?"

Aku blushing 100 TON.

"Apa sih?! Aku nyesel manggil Takoyama atau Takorashi! Tau gitu aku tetep manggil Takoyaki! Aku cuma kasihan tau sama kamu!" Aku memalingkan muka, aku nggak mau lihat matanya itu.

"Yasudah, aku pergi. Jane, Shiori-chan!"

"Eh, Takoyaki!" Aku memegang (baca : menarik) pergelangan tangannya mencegahnya pergi. Jujur, aku takut disini sendiri

"Aku takut disini sendirian.." Aku, menghindari kontak mata dengannya, sambil blushing, 1000 TON.

"Jyaahaha~ Yasudah! Aku hanya bercanda kok!" Aku tersenyum simpul. Masih menghindari kontak mata dengan cowo yang lama-kelamaan jadi keren itu

"Ya-ya-yasudah, b-bagaimana kalau kau t-tidur di sofa itu?" Aku gugup sambil menunjuk sofa di pojok ruangan

"Um, tidak mau! Aku menumpang kasur mu saja boleh ya?" Lalu dia menarik kursi duduk disitu dan membaringkan kepalanya di kasurku.

"A-a-aku.. t-ti.." Sebelum aku sempat bilang 'tidak boleh' dia sudah tertidur. Sangat cepat, mungkin dia kelelahan.

Aku melihat mukanya saat tidur dan sesaat blushing kembali.

Uh, aku tidak sadar, daritadi, tv nya menyala. Aku menengok ke tv, dan menyudahi blushingku karena Takorama-kun. Aku mencari channel-channel yang bagus. Paling enggak, bisa menghiburku yang sekarang dalam perawatan Rumah Sakit ini.

Aku menemukan channel, AkibaCam namanya. Pasti, tidak jauh-jauh dari akibastar. Aku baru tahu, saluran ini sampai ke planet ku, Sebustar.

"AKB0048 Concert. Senbatsu to Kenkyuusei. Theater special performance?"

Satu bulan sudah setelah Graduation Ceremony ku. Aku kangen mereka

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka saluran ini sampai di planet Sebustar."

Aku bersenandung, mengikuti irama lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

'Apa dulu penampilanku juga sehebat itu?' Tanyaku dalam hati

**SKIP TIME**

Konser mereka selesai sudah. Aku pun melihat jam.

"Jam 14.00... 3 jam sudah?! Tidak terasa. Good Job, Minna!" Aku tersenyum. Bangga kepada mereka.

"Mataku lelah," Aku memelankan suara. Aku mematikan tv dengan remote nya.

Tiba-tiba aku mengantuk berat. Apakah itu tuntutan tubuh? Biarlah. Aku memejamkan mata, dan tertidur.

-[]-

**SKIP TIME**

Aku membuka mata. Terbangun dari tidurku.

Aku melihat di depan kasurku, terdapat meja. Ada nampan diatasnya ada makanan. Makan siang? Oh iya! Aku belum makan siang!

"Hai Shiori!" Takorashi udah disana, menata-nata makanannya.

"Tadi makanannya dateng jam 3. Untung, kamu cuma tidur satu jam! Jadi tidak terlalu dingin. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu! Tidurmu pulas. Bahkan sampai ngorok lho!" Ia tersenyum simpul

"Benarkah aku mengorok? Bohong!" Mukaku memerah

"Tidak,tidak. Aku bohong! Yasudah makan saja dulu, ini!" Dia membawa mangkuk makanan itu ke tempat dia duduk tadi. Dia menyodorkan sendok dengan bubur ke mulutku.

"Aku tidak mau disuapi! Bisa sendiri!"

"Yasudah, ini." Dia memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur itu dengan sendok ke aku.

Saat aku mencoba memegang sendok itu, ternyata tangan kananku di infus. Infus aja sih gapapa! Tapi ini pakai tatakan sebesar remote. Tanganku jadi tetap lurus, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Huahaha..Gabisa ya? Sini ku suapin!"

Alhasil, aku harus menerima keadaan. Aku disuapi sambil sedikit blushing.

"Enak?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Eh sebentar maaf," Dia mengambil saputangannya dan mengelap makanan yang cemong di bibirku. Okay, tahan blushingnya!

"Eh, btw, tadi, nggak enak kok habis? Wuahaha.."

Dia membuatku malu, wajahku jadi merah muda akibat blushing dikatain Takorashi-kun.

Harus ku akui, bubur itu rasanya tidak buruk juga.. Hm.. Aku.. Mau lagi, masih lapar. Tetapi aku gengsi bilangnya sama Takorashi.

Kalo gini sih perut berbicara. Ya, perutku tiba-tiba keroncongan. Dan sialnya dia mendengar bunyi perutku itu!

"Kau masih lapar ya Shiori?"

Aku menggeleng kembali

"Ah, jangan bohong! Aku dengar kok tadi," Dia membalas dengan wajah datar, tapi sepertinya dia nahan ketawa.

"Yasudah! Kalau sudah tahu, ngapain kamu tanya?!" Aku langsung membalikkan badan ke kanan, memunggungi si Takoyaki.

"Tunggu sebentar ya,"

Sebelum aku berbicara 'Mau kemana kau?' dia sudah hilang ke balik pintu.

Aku masih bertahan dalam posisi ku tadi, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia datang lagi.

**SKIP TIME 20 MINUTES**

"HAI! Aku kembali~ Kau masih bertahan pada posisi mu ya?" Ia masih ingat saja!

"Aku membawa 3 kotak sushi. Kamu 2 aku 1 ya!" Dia melanjutkan

"Pastikan tidak pedas." Aku menjawab cuek.

"Waah, tenang, yang pedas-pedas beda tempat kok."

"Yasudah," Aku mengalah pada keadaan lagi. Aku tidak tahan! Lapar!

Oh.. Aku disuapi lagi-_-

Semuanya habis, dan aku sudah kenyang.

"Arigatou, Takorashi." Aku mengucapkan terimakasih, dengan wajah datar.

"Douita,sayang." Dia mencium keningku.

'Tu-tu-tuhan..' Aku serasa beku. Aku blushing lagi dan lagi. Aku harap aku tidak di rumah sakit ini bersamanya!

-[]-

**Yuumo potong disini dulu..**

**Enggak seru ya? Hontoni Gomen, Minna-san.. Minna, Yuumo minta RnR-nya ya! Baca doang juga gapapa. Makasih... :) Ketemu di chap 2, ya.. Arigatou Gozaimasu..!**


End file.
